cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lines
Lines is the first episode of Supergirl Season 3 and the 43rd episode overall. It is the first part of the 4-part Kandor storyline that opens the season. Summary THE ORIGINAL BRAINIAC- When National City and Metropolis come under simultaneous attacks by the villainous Brainiac, Kara Danvers and Clark Kent work together to repel the menace as best as they can. Meanwhile, J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers, and Maggie Sawyer stumble upon a government secret and Lena Luthor discovers an unwelcome visitor at L-Corp. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Laura Benanti as Alura Zor-El * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman/Cyborg Superman * Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer * Tracy Spiridakos as Lesla-Lar * with Claire Holt as Karen Starr * and David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz Special Guest Stars * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers * Mehcad Brooks as Brainiac * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord (Earth 38) * with Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane * and Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant Recurring Cast * Chris Vance as Non * Glenn Morshower as General Sam Lane * and Amy Acker as Brainiac Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Brainiac, Maxwell Lord (Earth 38), Sam Lane * Title Meaning: Brainiac informing a captive Kara about how "The lines of good and evil must be redrawn in this brave new world", a reference to The Convergence. * This episode takes place on June 1, 2020, three years after the events of 2x22 and six-months-to-the-day after Kara, Alex, and Lena returned to National City in Save My City. * 1st episode this season to feature all series regulars. While Benanti does appear briefly as Alura, Astra does not appear in this episode. * This is the third season premiere to feature Kara, Alex, Winn, James, J'onn, Lena, and Cat. ** It is the second season premiere to feature Clark and Eliza. ** It is the first season premiere to feature Maggie, Lord, Lucy, Non, General Lane, Lesla-Lar, Karen, and Brainiac. ** This is the second season premiere to not feature Mon-El due to the character's death. * Lord, Lucy, Non, and General Lane were last seen in Better Angels. * Brainiac was last seen in the Birds of Prey Season 3 episode Sisters. * This is the first Supergirl episode to feature the original Brainiac. Indigo previously appeared as a recurring antagonist during the first season. * This is the first episode to not feature Brooks as a series regular, as James was forced to fake his death in the end of the previous season's finale. * This is the first episode to feature Henshaw, now known exclusively by the moniker Cyborg Superman, in which he is not portrayed by David Harewood. * This is the first appearance of Lena as a series regular, after recurring in the previous season, as well as the first appearances overall of Karen Starr and Lesla-Lar. Revelations MAIN CHARACTER SCENE COUNT Total scenes: * Kara- scenes * Alex- scenes * Winn- scenes * Lena- scenes * Alura- scenes * Clark- scenes * Maggie- scenes * Lesla- scenes * Karen- scenes * J'onn- scenes Music Gallery ms.png lena301.jpg poi_amy_acker.jpg Tyler-Hoechlin-Superman-in-Supergirl-series-e1470246348406.jpg Category:Supergirl Episodes Category:Supergirl Season 3 Episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Episodes set in 2020 Category:Convergence Episodes Category:Episodes set in National City Category:Episodes set in Metropolis Category:Arc: Brainiac Category:Arc: Kandor Category:Episodes featuring the Fortress of Solitude Category:Sanvers episodes Category:Supercorp episodes